


Too Hot Here

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Fade to Black, First Time, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Maris hates being so hot, and can only glare at Shaak's composure...





	

Maris Brood glared in resentment as the calm, serene Jedi swept into the room with her. She was hot, couldn't cool off, and none of the drinks at hand had any effect on the undying thirst within her. Yet Shaak Ti was composed and not showing a bit of sweat anywhere on her dusky red skin, marked by the camouflage of her people in the scattered white patches.

There was, as she had often noted, much skin to admire, for Shaak Ti was clad only in a hip wrap and bandeau to hold her breasts back. Maris found herself watching the latter, noting how tight it was worn, keeping those gorgeous —

— she snapped herself out of the reverie she was falling into, eyes flashing to Shaak's face to see if it had been noted.

Apparently, it had been, as Shaak was focused on her face, features unreadable to the Zabrak.

Why was it so hot?

"Maris, you are … unwell?"

The voice was so lyrical, inviting the younger woman to study the throat and mouth that had given rise to the words, and she licked at her own lips. Without conscious thought, she moved closer, still bothered by the heat, yet welcoming the way it was beginning to center at her core, lower…

Shaak was just inside her reach now, and Maris never had been very good at stopping her own impulses. She felt the flicker of mind-touch in the vestigial bond they shared, before Shaak Ti's eyes widened.

"Maris, do you recognize that you are caught in a biological tide?" Shaak asked, catching the hand that had snaked out to touch the long lek that brushed teasingly against the tight cloth of the bandeau. Maris forced her eyes from the cloth back to Shaak's face, uncertain when she had let it drop.

The words slowly filtered past the burning haze of her mind, and Maris gasped. "But, I am Jedi! I willed those away when I was much younger!"

Shaak gently smiled, then guided the hand she held to the inviting lek. "Sometimes, biology will trump meditation, my dear padawan. I am not adverse to assisting you, if you wish it."

The texture of the lek was different from her own skin, even from Shaak Ti's skin along her arms and hands, the only parts Maris had consciously touched before. Without any prompting, she stroked up and down, provoking a low whistle that was probably a Togruti word. 

"I'd rather not try to cope with it alone, and I'm not partial to Felucians," Maris agreed, stepping in just that much closer.

Shaak leaned down and claimed a kiss, one that spiraled into Maris, dragging away the last barriers of intellect so that the primal self could rule. The Zabrak bit at her master's lip, only to be bitten back, while the older, stronger woman guided her from their shared living area to her own bedroom.

Maris didn't care where they were, so long as it meant touching more red skin. Quickly.

Fortunately for her, Shaak Ti was both willing and adept, so that by the point they fell into bed, nothing kept skin from touching skin, and Maris could indulge every fantasy she had ever considered with the experienced Jedi Master.

Shaak Ti, for her part, was more than cooperative.


End file.
